prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Styl Serca
'''Styl Serca '''to pierwsza piosenka postaci Aida Mana. Wykonuje go Nabatame Hitomi. Tekst Piosenki |-|Romaji= Nē Heart tte tsubasa wo tatanda katachi ni niteru Iza to nareba habatakeru yo Ai wa itsudemo junbi OK! Moshi kiki semaru anata no himei ga kikoeta naraba Jitto nanka shiteran'nai yo Zettai hitori ni shinai kara! Nantoka shitai chikara ni naritai Tada sono itten ni kumori nashi! Kyunkyun toka jinjin toka Heart no sensā wo shinjite We can toka I will toka yūki no ansā ni kotaete Jigen mo kigen mo koete yuku yo Girls! Will go!x3 Sā ikou! Nē atashi mo ne nakitaku naru hodo ochikomu hi mo aru Dakara wakaru nasakenai kimochi Ai wa zenbu wo tsutsumu all right! Demo akiramenai ibara darake demo kono michi wo yuku Yowai jibun wo kizutsukeru yōna Don'na tōge ni mo makenai yo Hoshi wo miagete hana wo mitsumete mo Anata wa anata wo sakasemasho! Runrun toka gungun toka Heart no memorī agetara Away toka No way toka yūki no rimittā hazushite Kakine mo eria mo koete yuku yo Girls! Will go! Kako wo nageite asu ni kogarete mo Taisetsu nano wa ima deshou? Kyunkyun toka jinjin toka Heart no sensā wo shinjite We can toka I will toka yūki no ansā ni kotaete Jigen mo kigen mo koete yuku yo Girls! Will go!x3 Sā ikou! |-|Kanji= ねぇHeartって　翼をたたんだカタチに似てる イザ!となれば羽ばたけるよう 愛はいつでも準備OK! もし危機迫るあなたの悲鳴が聞こえたならば ジッとなんかしてらんないよ ゼッタイ独りにしないから! 何とかしたい　力になりたい ただその一点に曇りなし! キュンキュンとかジンジンとか Heartのセンサーを信じて We canとか I willとか　勇気のアンサーに応えて 次元も期限も超えて行くよ Girls! Will go!X3 さあ行こう! ねぇ私(あたし)もね　泣きたくなるほど落ち込む日もある だから解る 情けないキモチ 愛は全部を包む all right! でも諦めない　茨だらけでもこの道を行く 弱いジブンを　傷つけるよな どんな棘にも負けないよ 星を見上げて　花をみつめても あなたはあなたを　咲かせましょ! ルンルンとかグングンとか Heartのメモリーアゲたら AwayとかNo wayとか　勇気のリミッターはずして 垣根もエリアも越えて行くよ Girls! Will go! 過去を嘆いて　明日に焦がれても 大切なのは　イマでしょう? キュンキュンとかジンジンとか Heartのセンサーを信じて We canとか I willとか　勇気のアンサーに応えて 次元も期限も超えて行くよ Girls! Will go!X3 さあ行こう! |-| Tłumaczenie= He-ej! Mówisz, że serce wygląda jak złożone skrzydła! Chodź teraz! Jeśli są skrzydła, może je odrzucić. Miłość jest zawsze pod ręką, dobrze? Jeśli kiedykolwiek dojdzie do kryzysu, będę tam, by usłyszeć, jak wołasz o pomoc. Nie będę po prostu tam siedzieć i krzyczeć. Absolutnie nie zostawię ciebie samego! W każdy możliwy sposób chcę być twoją pomocną dłonią. To jedna rzecz, którą wiem na pewno. To jest całkowicie jasne! Ucisk w klatce piersiowej, pulsowanie serca: uwierz w to, co odczuwa twoje serce. Mówiąc „możemy”, mówiąc „zrobię”, możesz wysłać odważną odpowiedź. Poza limitami przestrzeni i czasu, chodźmy, dziewczyny! Pójdziemy! x3 Chodźmy! Hej, mam też kilka dni, kiedy jestem tak smutna, że sprawia, że chce mi się płakać, Rozumiem więc, jak źle się czujesz. Miłość wszystko to ukrywa! Mimo to nigdy się nie poddam. Choć może być pokryta cierniami, przejdę tę ścieżkę! Chociaż jestem słaba i mogę zostać zraniona, Nie stracę żadnych cierni! Spójrz na gwiazdy, zobacz także kwiaty. Zobacz, jak kwitniesz! Stopniowo, radośnie, przywołuj wspomnienia swojego serca. Mówiąc „Odejdź”, mówiąc: „Nie ma mowy”, usuń ogranicznik swojej odwagi! Poza obudową i obszarem, chodźmy dziewczyny! Pójdziemy! Chociaż rozpaczamy nad przeszłością i tęsknimy za jutrem, Najważniejszy moment jest teraz, prawda? Ucisk w klatce piersiowej, pulsowanie serca: uwierz w to, co odczuwa twoje serce. Mówiąc „możemy”, mówiąc „zrobię”, możesz wysłać odważną odpowiedź. Poza limitami przestrzeni i czasu, chodźmy, dziewczyny! Pójdziemy! x3 Chodźmy! Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Doki Doki! Precure Kategoria:Precure Piosenki